garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Aug 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD *Quiet determined the Wyldling fetish was ready to be used and asked Sepdet to help her lead the Rite in late July, 1997. Numerous caern members participated. Alexandra the cub was saved from incineration by Robert. The Rite appeared to work for 3 days. Then, Cougar picked a fight with the Wyldling, and the Wyldling ate it. Quiet and Sepdet examined the caern, and reported Cougar was gone, and the Wyldling claimed it was "fulfilling its bargain". *Next evening, Eligio summoned a Magpie-jaggling to ask her advice about what to do with the Wyldling, and the Wyldling forced the Jaggling to summon the _caern_ magpie so that the Wyldling could eat her. It is unclear whether the combined efforts of the rite-participants (Sepdet, Joseph, and Jimmy Wilson, particularly) managed to pull the Wyldling off in time for Magpie to make her escape, but she definitely left the caern. *On the next evening, July 30, Buffalo appeared in the umbra. Many leapt to his defense. Sepdet yelled at him to leave. Buffalo gored himself, the Wyldling took him, and Sepdet called witnesses to stop fighting and honor his gesture. She was ignored until finally the combatants started being badly injured by the Wyldling, Echen ordered everyone to fall back, and Quiet released the Wyldling from what little Command she had over it. Buffalo died, the Warder had a seizure, and the caern fell to pieces. Anne declared Sepdet should die, if her prediction that something would be reborn from the ashes didn't come true. Webbing grew over the stone where the chalk medicine Wheel had been that very night. *The caern was attacked by Jerran's shadow-hounds, which harried the caern all night. One of the hounds speaking for its master gloated at the Garou, claimed he was responsible for the caern's destruction, and invited the Garou to attack his lair, giving his name. *Brian and his pack (Megan and Steven) went on a victorious raid on Jerran and killed him...plus a clone of Chloe they mistook for the real one. They left the head in the caern as a trophy. Sepdet talked Alexander into moving it. *After a Strider moot, Sepdet led the Striders and a few other Garou who joined up with her party to hunt down Jerran's stronghold and uncover secrets. They found signs that Jerran may not have been dead, or at least that someone had moved the body. The whole party was nearly trapped and killed by his banes before Sepdet deciphered the magic portal to transport them all back to the Wheel. Jeau was left behind, presumed dead; Steven, serving as guide for the party, lost an eye, and Sepdet was crippled. All party members were badly injured. CITY *Reggie, at least, knows that the bar brawl which occured in the Pool Hall on Regan and 2nd Street resulting in two deaths was the work of Untouchables, although the police have been hindered by lack of eyewitnesses due to a brief power outage in the area at the time of the fight. PEOPLE *The Fianna who went to Ireland at the beginning of June, Megan, Shea, Merin, Steven, and Mark, returned just after the first of the month. *Joseph was named to the Gatekeeper position, while Shea was named to Groundskeeper. *Sepdet disappeared for a while in midsummer; rumor has it she was somehow trapped in the Dream Zone while on a quest and was yanked back by packmates with a weaver-spirit feeding off of her; they managed to remove it. *Stormcloud's claiming of the leadership after the long absense of Claws-of-Fire was overturned by Shadow of Blood within days. *Jimmy Wilson had his Voice of the Jackal revoked. *Sepdet left the caern after a few days after Buffalo fell, to honor the fallen totems and to try to get a vision of Guidance. She came back and reported to friends and the Warder she had seen the power the wyldling consumed regrowing itself, the symbol of a caterpiller in a cocoon, and a spirit-guide telling her the sept must "open the Way". She reported this at the second of the caern meetings; in the first, she said little, but Alexander declared loudly that he had dreamed the Striders had plotted the caern's destruction. PACKS *Rise of Mercury, a Uktena/Strider pack, successfully quested for Magpie. *Whispers was appointed temporary Guardians of the Wheel when Cerberus stepped down, and have spent most of the summer quietly patrolling, largely in the umbra. CUBS *Fianna cubs were sent off on a Rite of Passage, and hadn't returned by the end of August. *The mad cub Alexandra was finally cured of hallucinations, screaming nightmares, and the wooziness caused by the sleep-drugs she was taking to try to counteract them: Esther Cup-Breaker helped bind a Chimera-spirit to Sepdet, and it enabled Sepdet, Seeker, and Paul to enter Alexandra's nightmares and deal with the trauma causing them. CHALLENGES *Rumor is that Seeker lost his Challenge for Adren. *Brian continues his Challenge for Athro. *Wayfinder challenged KoN for rank, and both were patrolling the night of the caern's renewal-rite, but haven't been seen since. *New challenges have been slow or stopped with the death of the caern. DEATHS *Jeau, in a Sepdet-led raid on Jerran's realm. Category:Caern Convo